


The Punishment

by multixfanfics



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blindfolds, Dom Emily Prentiss, Edging, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm In Love With A Fictional Character LOL, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Light Bondage, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, Romantic Porn, SO MUCH TEASING, Shameless Smut, She/Her Pronouns For Y/N, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vibrators, bratty, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics
Summary: Her intoxicating smell, the wetness between her thighs, and the husk in her voice while you gently writhed against the ties got to be a little too much
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Reader, Emily Prentiss/ Fem Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> POSSIBLE TW: LIGHT BONDAGE + SLIGHT DEGRADATION KINK
> 
> Requested: no hehe
> 
> Reader (she/her pronouns) and Emily both work at the BAU & are in a relationship
> 
> Remember, consent is key, no matter what!
> 
> Requests can be submitted under the work titled "Requests" on my page

POSSIBLE TW: LIGHT BONDAGE + SLIGHT DEGRADATION KINK

You had been teasing Emily all week.

Being on a case that required so much attention meant that the quality time spent between the two of you was very limited.

On Monday, when you had left for Texas on a triple homicide, you couldn’t help but gaze at her hands every time she picked up something, like a pen.

Later that night, she let you know that she felt your stares and gazes all day, and warned that if you weren’t careful, there would be a punishment. Needless to say, your underwear had to be changed as soon as you got back to your room.

On Tuesday, you two were separated for most of the day. Around lunch time, you went back to your hotel room to grab something you had forgotten. While you were there, you sent your girlfriend a picture of the vibrator you had packed just in case. She left you on read, and you knew you were getting her riled up.

Wednesday, you had decided you wanted to go a little farther. Returning to your sperate rooms after a long day, you hopped in the shower, sending her a proactive picture with soap covering up your most intimate areas. She texted back her last warning, and you knew it would only take a few more things to make her absolutely destroy you when you returned from the case.

It was on Thursday that the team had tracked down the unsub and caught him, but the jet wouldn’t be ready until Friday morning, so the BAU had to reside in Texas for one more night. You had been sending her proactive texts and suggestive images on your personal cell phone throughout the course of the week. The team had gone out for celebratory drinks, and when you got back to your hotel, it was close to 3am. Tipsy, you sent Emily a dashing nude picture of you touching yourself, then passed out. Much to your dismay, it had accidently been sent over your work cell. Your government officiated, tracked, cell phone. Unfortunately, you hadn’t realized until...

Friday, you awoke to your phone buzzing for what must’ve been the 9th time in a row. Your head pounding, you picked it up.

“Hello?” you said, groggily into the phone.

“Y/N! You’re lucky I monitor your texts, so I was able to delete that….photo before headquarters saw it!” Penelope’s voice shrieked on the other end of the line.

You absolutely adored Penelope, but sometimes her sparkly personality got to be too much, especially at 9am. “Pen,” you started, confused, “what are you talking about?”

“That…..nude that you sent Em…” she trailed off.

“Yeah, what about it- wait, why are you monitoring my texts?”

“Y/N, you beautiful dumbass, you sent it over the work cell.” Garcia replied, obviously stifling a laugh.

“HOLY SHIT!” you yelled; you were awake now. “Did I really do that?”

“Uh, yeah. And by the looks of Emily’s response, tonight will be interesting for you.”

Opening your texts, you couldn’t see a message back from your girlfriend “Pen, I don’t see her response.”

“My, you might be beautiful and typically smart, but the alcohol really does something to your brain. I deleted it before the boss man could see it. Anyways, you have to get going in 30, so I don’t want to hold you back, see you soon, ciao!” she said, and hung up.

Boy, was the rest of this day going to be exciting for you.

\-----------------------------------------------

Once boarding the jet, the team had sat in silence, trying to knock out the paperwork.

After a while, JJ, Spencer, and Morgan were asleep. Hotch and Rossi were doing their own thing, and Emily walked over to sit across from you.

Looking up, you noticed the look on her face. She looked pissed, but in such a hot way that you just wanted to jump her bones right then & there.

“Y/N, explain your behavior over the past week” she demanded in a whisper, her foot toying with your pant leg.

“I don’t know what you’re taking about” you responded, making sure to use a nonchalant manor.

“The glares, the pictures, the pornographic texts, this isn’t like you. What happened to obeying the rules?” You could tell she was going easy on you, so you decided to use it to your advantage.

“I don’t understand”, you said innocently, getting up to sit next to her.

You placed your hand on her thigh, running it up and down slowly. You grabbed a small fistful of her hair and whispered “care to elaborate?”

“You know I’m not a fan of the mile-high club” she said, her gaze piercing through your eyes.

Staring right back at her, almost challenging her, you let go of her hair, and began toying with the seam of her pants.

You grabbed her gorgeous face and kissed her passionately, but was interrupted by Morgan’s hoot.

“Damn ladies, save it for later, we keep it strictly PG on this jet” Derek laughed.

Breaking away from your girlfriend, you said in a taunting tone, “really, _chocolate thunder _, are you sure about that?”__

____

__

He simply laughed and muttered “kids”, walking to the back to get coffee.

Emily turned to look at you, slightly embarrassed, but mostly angry.

You knew it was important to her to keep it strictly professional, even when around the team. 

“You better buckle your fucking seatbelt, because I’m going to ruin you tonight, you slut” she whispered in your ear before getting up and walking away.

You watched her walk towards JJ, staring at her ass the entire time.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After landing at the BAU, the two of you went your sperate ways to prepare for tomorrow's work day.

About an hour had passed when Emily texted you:  
‘we are taking my car home tonight. get in the back seat, and wait for further instructions, i will be out in five.’

Excited, you said goodbye to the team, walked out to the car, and sat in the back seat, just as she had instructed.

It had felt like ages until Emily finally opened the door to the back seat.

She told you, in a low husky voice “I’m going to blindfold you and tie your wrists to the car door. Once we reach the apartment, you are allowed to take the blind fold off to walk in safely. Enter your room, strip like the little slut you are, and wait on the bed for me. Do you understand?

You stared at her, challenging her to be true to her rough words. 

“I asked”, she began, yanking your hair “if you heard me, brat.”

“Yes, ma’am” you complied. 

She tied your wrists to the door handle tightly, then buckled your seatbelt, and put a purple satin blindfold over your eyes.

At first, you didn’t think any of this would be too bad, but you heard Emily turn on a vibrator and insert it into herself before starting the car. She knew you went nuts when she used toys to secretly get off, and how it drove you crazy that you wouldn’t be able to see her.

About halfway through the ride, you heard her moaning getting heavier; then the car pulled over. She climbed into the backseat and laid you down in a semi-comfortable position. She got on top of you, and pulled up your shirt so your stomach was exposed.

She then dragged her dripping cunt across your navel, letting you feel some of the same vibrations as she was.

Her intoxicating smell, the wetness between her thighs, and the husk in her voice while you gently writhed against the ties got to be a little too much. 

Struggling to keep yourself quiet, you focused on her breathy moans starting to quicken when she moved her cunt over to your face.

Instinctually, you opened your mouth, welcoming her juices in, but she placed one hand lightly around your throat and the other on top of your mouth. 

“If you even _attempt _to taste me, you will never cum again” she informed in-between low groans.__

____

____

Silencing a whimper, you complied to her instructions. 

You could feel her legs shaking as she slowly moved her wet pussy down to yours. 

“Stay still” she barked. 

She opened your legs and pushed her clit against your aching mound, obviously trying to get off; her hands remined in the same place as before. 

The friction felt good, but you knew she was doing her best to stay away from your clit. 

She jutted against you quicker until you heard a long moan. The crotch of your pants were soaked, but you couldn’t tell if it was your arousal or hers. 

She pulled the vibrator out and returned to the front seat without a word.

It drove you insane that you couldn’t see her, let alone touch her.

For the rest of the ride, she hummed to herself, but nothing more.

\---------------------------------------

When the car finally came to a complete stop, Emily slowly got out of the vehicle, making sure to take her time. 

Eventually, she walked over to your side of the car and forcibly untied you as well as removed your blindfold.

“Remember what I told you. I’ll grab your go-bag, just get the Hell inside” she instructed, not even looking at you.

Walking into the apartment, you did as she told. You stripped and sat on the bed; legs wide open. 

When 10 minutes had passed, you began getting a little anxious. To calm your nerves, you walked into the bathroom and grabbed a couple of your favorite candles, lit them up, and placed them around the room. 

15 minutes later, not only were you shaking in anticipation, but you began to truly worry for Emily’s safety.

Just as you were about to get up to check on her, the door slammed open. Quickly crawling back to your position, you awaited her arrival. 

Your girlfriend walked into the room wearing nothing but a lacy bra and an 8-inch strap-on.

Gasping at the sight, she yelled “no noises, slut!”

Instantly, you shut up, taking in the golden beauty standing before you.

She circled the bed twice before grabbing your ear roughly and whispering “do you think you can get away with teasing me, huh? Your little nude did NOTHING to me, I just looked ahead on my agenda. What a dirty little whore, grasping for my attention.”

She used the same rope as the one in the car to tie your arms to the bedposts, and doing the same to your legs. 

“Then, you pulled that little stunt on the jet, thinking it would get me to fuck you quietly in the bathroom. I don’t give in so easily.” 

She blindfolded you once more, then climbed on the bed. 

“Color?” she asked in a dominating tone that made your arousal grow 20x more.

“Green.” You responded.

Grabbing your hair, she asked “excuse me?”

Replying quickly, you said “green, mistress.”

You heard her chuckle lightly, then you felt her breath close to your face, teasing your lips.

Your arms flexed on instinct, wanting to feel her sizzling skin.

Not letting this go unnoticed, she laughed “oh, my little brat wants to put her hands on my body? She has to earn it.”

Whimpering as she began sucking on your pulse point, she smacked your thigh, hard.

“Did I fucking say you could make noise?” not responding, you felt as she smacked your lower stomach. “Did I, slut?”

“No, ma’am.” You responded breathily. 

Your clit was already pulsating, and your arousal had formed a pool between your legs. You knew the rest of this night would be tantalizingly long. 

Emily took what felt like hours, kissing every centimeter of your skin, except for the places you wanted her the most, She left marks that would stay as bruises for _weeks _.__

____

____

When she finally reached your lower stomach, your sex pulsated once more. 

She ran her fingers up and down your thighs at such a slow pace, you thought you would explode. 

She moved her mouth away from your stomach and licked your nipple. 

“Fuck…” you whispered, hoping she didn’t hear you.

She slapped your clit hard, and you jumped.

“HOLY SHIT!” 

“I told you, I didn’t want you to make a fucking sound!” 

Pleasure radiating through your body, you began to tremble more. 

She sunk her teeth gently into your sensitive breasts, marking them profusely.

“Mine” she whispered into them.

While her mouth was focused on your chest, her hands began quickening their pace on your thighs, getting closer and closer to your center.

At this point, you were fighting so hard not to make a single sound. 

Suddenly, Emily drew her touched away from your skin.

You bit your lip, in order to keep the sound back, so hard that it drew blood.

You heard some rustling, then you felt her presence on the bed again. 

“I am going to take of your blindfold so you can watch me fuck myself with the Hitachi. Then, I will place the blindfold back on you, and edge you until you beg hard enough. Remember your limits.” Emily instructed, her tone adjuring.

She removed the blindfold and your eyes adjusted to the bright room. 

You saw that the strap-on had been tossed to the side, and that the Hitachi was resting in her hand.

She placed it on her clit, moaning so loudly you were sure the neighbors could hear. You noticed how aroused she truly was.

You watched your girlfriend pleasure herself in a way that made all your muscles flex against the restraints. You wanted to touch her _so badly _. You wanted to let her cum once, then eat her out to make her cum twice, and finish it off with her riding your fingers. You wanted to gently mark her breasts and bring her pure ecstasy, but you weren’t allowed to.__

____

____

It didn’t take long before her eyes rolled back, and her back arched with her mouth open in a silent scream. 

Panting as she came down from her high, she looked over at your salivating.

Laughing, she dipped the Hitachi into her juices, coating it. 

She moved quickly, putting the blindfold back on and blowing air around your clit. 

The blood around your lips started to grow as you couldn’t stop biting them to force down your screams.

The though of her about to use the same device that she just came on, on you, made you quiver.

“You’re allowed to make noise now”, she finally said.

You moaned so loudly that the apartment sounded like a studio for pornography.

Laughing, Emily put the Hitachi lightly on top of your clit, and you screamed her name.

She circled your entrance until your muscles began contracting.

Despite your body giving you away, you stayed strong. For now, at least.

She could tell you were very close to your orgasm, and pulled the device away, making you whine in a bratty way.

“Awh, princess wants to cum? Huh, well she should’ve thought of that before she tested her mommy all week” your girlfriend said, her tone filled with arousal.

You gasped at the new name she had given herself; not quite understanding why the butterflies in your stomach grew.

She continued to get edge you close to your orgasm and pulling away a few times, leaving you writhing and pulsing, until you finally began begging. 

It was about the 5th time she had pulled away when you knew you wouldn’t last very long at all.

“Mommy, can I _please _cum?’’ you begged.__

____

____

Laughing, your domme responded with a simple “no.”

You heard the Hitachi turn off and suddenly felt the tip of a silicone dick bump against your swollen clit.

You moaned loudly as Emily swirled the strap-on in your arousal.

Without warning she gripped the bedframe that you were tied to, and slammed into you, not even giving you the chance to adjust to the stretch.

You cried out loudly, and slammed your eyes shut, despite the fact that they were already covered.

“Baby, I- please, let me- I need to- fuck...” you tried to say, but her pace only quickened.

You heard her moaning along with you.

“Emily, I’m going to-“ you screamed as she pulled all the way out of you, leaving your trembling body alone. 

She grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head towards her.

“Use the proper title for me, whore” she demanded.

“Sorry, mommy” you apologized, your voice carrying a pitying tone. 

Letting go of your hair, she used the same hand to circle your clit lightly.

She pushed the strap-on into you antagonizingly slow.

“Holy shit, mistress, ohhhhh, you’re SO good at this” you began to praise. 

Pleasure was washing over you when you realized how close you were. 

“Mistress, please.”

“Finish your sentence, doll. Please what?” she said, her pace still remaining slow.

“Please, let me cum. Please” you pleaded in-between moans.

“I won’t let you off this easy” she said, “but I can take your blindfold off”.

Holding back an orgasm, you sighed at the feeling of the blindfold leaving your eyes.

Drinking in the sight before you, your heart couldn’t help but flutter.

“God, you’re so fucking stunning” you said, your voice strained. 

She kissed you passionately and exited your body.

It was so good to finally touch her; you inhaled her warmth. 

“Let me taste you; let me make you feel good” you begged into her mouth.

She pulled away, looking into your eyes.

As you gazed back into hers, you could tell how deeply she was deciding.

She finally answered you, her voice thick. “I will sit on your face, and you will please me orally. Only then will I consider letting you cum” 

“Anything for you, mistress.” 

“Tap my leg twice if I’m hurting you” she said, her voice lightening up the slightest.

You nodded in acknowledgement as she took the strap-on off for the moment and sat on your face, her arousal dripping into your mouth.

You lapped her juices up so greedily, as of you were deserted on an island and had just come across water.

It was easy to get her to come undone, she was already so aroused.

You flicked your tongue around her clit first, and her moans became music to your ears.

Once you knew she was close, you inserted your tongue into her slit, causing her to whine loudly.

She used one hand to grip the bedpost, and the other to profusely rub her clit.

At this sight, you moaned hard, and those vibrations only sent her flying closer to the edge.

Coming up for air, you said “cum for me, gorgeous” before diving right back in.

Within seconds, Emily’s hand was grabbing your hair so tightly you thought she might pull some out.

Her hips were rutting against your mouth and she moaned for almost a consecutive minute.

“Holy fuck” she said, climbing off your face.

You smiled at her, your lips dripping with her cum.

She kissed you for a moment then grabbed the Hitachi as well as the strap-on.

She placed the Hitachi against your clit and your whispered “oh, Emily.”

Your girlfriend then placed two fingers into your hole, crooking her fingers at the PERFECT spot.

“Oh, please keep- fuckkkkk- please keep going, mistress” you pleaded, your eyes beginning to roll back into your head.

Right when you were finally about to cum, both her fingers and the Hitachi left your body, and you cried out in frustration. 

“Patience, princess, you’re doing so well for mommy” she coaxed as she grabbed the strap-on. 

Inserting the silicone dick into you slowly, you whimpered.

Your body was so over-stimulated and exhausted, you just wanted to cum SO BADLY.

“Mommy, please…” you began weakly.

“Yes, honey?” Emily asked, her hands toying with your messy hair as she pushed the false dick slowly into you.

“Please…please just, let me cum” you begged, tears springing at your eyes. She was hitting your sweet spot, and your muscles were so tired, you didn’t know how long you could hold off this impending orgasm. 

Suddenly, Emily picked up speed and began slamming into you, hard.

Screaming weakly, your arms were thrashing against their restraints.

Grabbing the Hitachi, she placed it lightly against your clit and you began seeing stars.

Your pleas becoming more urgent by the second, you could not stop saying 

“Mmmmm… please let me, _fuck _…. please, I-“__

____

____

Your eyes slammed shut as you realized you couldn’t hold back any longer.

“EM, OH, M-MISTRESS, I’M GOING TO C-CUM” you screamed.

Your girlfriend demanded gently “open your eyes, I need to see you, all of you”.

You opened your eyes, and they were full of pleas. Your body was hurting so much trying to keep the pleasure at bay.

Emily kissed your sweaty forehead, her pace somehow increasing. 

She said “cum for me, princess.”

You finally let go, and you had no control over your body.

At first, no sound came out of your mouth. Then, you screamed so loudly that Emily covered your mouth with hers, her tongue dancing on top of yours.

Suddenly, you felt an odd feeling, one that you’ve never felt before. Somehow, getting your words together you said urgently

“Emily, s-“

Your attempted plea was too late.

You felt something warm and wet splash onto your legs as your body kept contracting, waves of pleasure wracking through it.

Emily lightly tore her mouth away from yours, and lifted the Hitachi off of your clit before it got to be too much. 

She was slowing her pace, but the liquid kept coming.

Once you were able to see straight again, she pulled out of you, and laid next to you.

Panting, you looked over at her.

She asked gently, “did you just…”

“Yeah…. I think I did” you responded.

“Was that your first time?” she questioned, her hands getting tangled in your matted hair.

“Yeah…you’re just so fucking good at this. I guess my body couldn’t take it anymore. I hope I didn’t make a mess” you said, your voice shying.

Emily looked down into your eyes and coaxed “babe, please don’t be ashamed, it’s okay. It was kind of hot, not going to lie.”

‘’What”, you laughed, “the fact that I pissed myself?”

“No, you squirted, you didn’t piss yourself. It’s not something every woman can do, and typically only happens when your body is truly in a state of euphoria” she smiled.

“Okay, Reid” you joked, feeling a bit better.

She laughed, then kissed you passionately. The two of you then laid there for a moment.

Breaking the silence, Emily said “you know, if I wasn’t punishing you, I would 1000% eat you out right now.”

Looking over at her, your eyes full of lust, you said “fuckkkkk, that’s SO unfair”.

“It’s really not”, she said winking at you. 

She sat up and began to untie your arms and legs. 

“You did so well for me” she said, kissing you once more. 

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur; the long bath, the Chinese food takeout, the movies and cuddling. 

Waking up the next morning, you were pretty sore, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, consent + safe sex is key!
> 
> I spent close to 4 hours on this and now its close to 3am lol
> 
> I'm also unsure as to why like half my stuff wont italicize??
> 
> Requests can be submitted under the work titled "Requests" on my page
> 
> I love this fic, it is my baby, but feedback would be GREATLY appreciated <3


End file.
